Help:Virus page layout
The purpose of this page is to show potential contributors what we would like a page about viruses or worms on this Wiki to look like. Go to the if you would like to know how to create an infobox like the ones that you would normally see on the top right of the page and see in more detail what the fields are for. We appreciate all feedback, so if you have any suggestions for what you think might be a better page layout, then please click on the discussion tab at the top of the page and place them there. Before you start describing the virus or worm in its every detail under the headings, you may want to say something that will tell the reader why this virus or worm is particularly interesting. It could be one sentence or two paragraphs, but one paragraph of less than five sentences is ideal. Try to start with something like "The X''' virus is the first..." or "The '''Q worm is famous for...". Behavior Under this heading is where we discuss how the virus or worm does whatever it does. Ideally, it should start with how the virus or worm gets onto the computer, next how it is executed (or how it executes itself), then what it does after execution, then the payload it delivers and finally what it does to send a copy of itself to another system. If it delivers a payload at a certain time, then that should go after what it does to send a copy of itself to another system. Transmission If the method of transmission is complicated, you may want to place its description under a subheading. Infection If the infection (what the virus/worm does on the computer) is complicated or if you made a subheading for transmission, then you may want to create a subheading for the infection (what the virus/worm does once it has entered the system). Variants If a variant does something interesting that the original does not, but is not so different that it should have another page, that information can go here. This section can also go in a few other places, as a particular variant may be much more prominent than the original, and it may be better to write about the variant first. Effects Under this heading should first go any high-profile damage the virus/worm has done, if this is known. The total estimated number of infected computers can go under here too. Also, the hysteria caused by a certain virus/worm can go under here too, like when a major company shuts down a server. On some pages, this may be listed as Known Damage. You can help us by replacing it with Effects if you find pages still using that as a section name. Name Information about how the virus/worm got its name goes here. Also, anything interesting about the name can go here. Antivirus Aliases Under this subheading, place the names given to the virus/worm by antivirus companies. We also have our own naming scheme which will soon be described on another page. * Virus Encyclopedia full name: * Avast!: * Avira: * CA: * ClamAV: * Doctor Web: * Eset: * F-Prot: * F-Secure: * Grisoft: * Kaspersky Lab: * McAfee: * Norman: * Panda: * RAV: * Bitdefender: * Sophos: * Symantec: * Trend Micro: * Vexira: Include as many or few of these as you can find. Also include other antivirus products if possible. Origin If the origin of the virus/worm being written about is in question or is disputed or unknown, you may want to create this heading if you can place information relevant to the virus/worm's origin. Anything else interesting about the origin can be placed here. Creator If there is anything particularly interesting about the creator of a virus or worm, but not interesting enough to merit its own page, you can place information on him/her here. Other Facts Anything else interesting about the virus/worm can go here. Sources Bibliographies go here. See for information on how the bibliography should look. Category:Help